injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Harvey Bullock
Harvey Bullock is a GCPD officer working under Commissioner James Gordon. Biography Harvey Bullock is a Detective in the Gotham City Police Department working underneath James Gordon. His rough slovenly demeanor and willingness to do what it takes have given him a mean reputation, although he's one of the few honest cops on the force. Because of his position he often works alongside Batman, although their relationship began as adversarial. This has evolved into a begrudging mutual respect. Injustice Comic Year Two Harvey debuts in chapter six of the Year Two comic series, standing by Commissioner Gordon and Detective Montoya at the bridge entrance to Gotham, silently forced to watch as Superman's forces march into their city. In chapter eleven, Bullock attempts to intervene on a Regime Soldier harassing a couple for being past curfew. Though Bullock tells the soldier that they are on the same team and attempts to show him his detective's badge, the soldier promptly backhands him through a nearby store window. Wounded, Harvey futilely attempts to read the soldier the Miranda rights, but the soldier declares that he is not the law in Gotham anymore and just as Harvey chokes out, "You have the right to consult an attorney, you sonova-" he is beaten with a nightstick by the Soldier. Sometime later, a badly wounded Bullock is resting at Gotham General where he is visited by fellow detective Renee Montoya and Commissioner Gordon. Gordon asks Harvey how he is feeling, and the officer responds, "How do you think I'm feeling? Police beaten in the street and no one we can lock up for it? I'm pretty much as pissed as I've ever been." Pleased with his response, Gordon tells him to get up, much to Montoya's shock, and as the commissioner moves to grab Bullock's fedora, she tells him he can't walk in his condition, but Bullock rises up, saying he can. Gordon hands Harvey his hat back, telling him he'll need it, but that he won't be needing his badge. As the three leave the hospital, Harvey asks, "What's the plan, commish?" Gordon responds that they are going to police their city. In the next chapter, a still injured Bullock stands by the Commissioner as Gordon attempts to rally the former officers of Gotham to his side, though when one is quick to bring up Harvey's own assault at the hands of a Regime soldier, Bullock rebuffs this by proclaiming he's still standing there today. As the Birds of Prey present the stolen nanotech superpill, as Gordon swallows it, Harvey demonstrates the effects by taking out his sidearm and shooting Gordon at pointblank in the head, the bullet denting and falling harmlessly. In chapter fourteen, Bullock alongside Montoya work with the Birds of Prey to enact a trap to capture two Regime soldiers. While Black Canary is talking with Oracle and getting the soldier's routes, Bullock asks Huntress if they're ever going to be told how Oracle knows all the patrol details, but only gets a flat "Nope" in response. Bullock and Montoya then intervene as a soldier enjoys tormenting a young man and his friends for being out past curfew, and Montoya gets his attention by shooting the soldier twice in the face, to no effect but her enjoyment. The soldier suddenly recognizes Bullock, having been the same one who put him in the hospital. Harvey is momentarily enraged, the guy having "Made me take my hat off in public" but Montoya manages to hold him back, not able to expose their new abilities just yet. When the soldiers demand to know why the GCPD is interfering with them, Harvey responds, "Hold on. I'll answer that question as soon as my friend lands." Huntress then drops from the sky and uses electrified batons to take out the soldiers communications, and Oracle informs Harvey of a nearby abandoned warehouse. Harvey happily charges the two soldiers into the warehouse through a wall and Batwoman takes out the very soldier who put Bullock in the hospital while his partner flees, only to be taken out by Commissioner Gordon. When Bullock attempts to read the man his rights, Gordon instead silences him and orders the two to be taken prisoners for interrogation. In chapter sixteen, Bullock is seen alone at a bar, drinking, as he listens to Batman's speech concerning the upcoming war against Superman and his allies. In the next chapter, Bullock is shocked as he and his partner Montoya alongside the GCPD resistance witness the arrival of the Green Lanterns Corps when they turn the night sky green, with Harvey muttering, "No. Freaking. Way." In chapter eighteen, Bullock stands with the rest of the resistance in preparation for taking the Hall of Justice, led by Gordon, with his partner Montoya by his side and Harley Quinn backing them up. On Gordon's orders, Bullocks swallows one of the super-pills, and after Harley successfully distracts the gathered Regime forces, Bullock joins the charge against the confused Regime soldiers, and takes several out. When the Hall of Justice is seized, Bullock holds a captured Lex Luthor down until Gordon allows him to be released so they can speak. Though Harvey watches his commissioner speak with Luthor, he doesn't hear any of the actual conversation. In chapter twenty-two, Bullock is seen carrying an unconscious Cyborg along with his partner Renee Montoya in the Hall of Justice, with Bullock himself studying the ripped off portion of Cyborg's face curiously. This was Bullock's final appearance in Year Two. Year Three Harvey Bullock returns the third chapter of Year Three. The detective is present along with the majority of the Insurgency at Jason Blood's home when they are called there by John Constantine. Bullock becomes uncomfortable becoming further involved in the world of superheroes and now magic, and suddenly declares, "I'm out." Harvey explains to a shocked Montoya that while he wants to help he is unsure of how and begins to leave. Right as he is opening the doors to leave, Detective Chimp approaches Harvey, admitting to them that he once worked with the deceased Commissioner Gordon and implores Bullock to stay and keep fighting for the victims of Superman's tyranny. Before Bullock can decide, Jason Blood suddenly realizes the protective seal he placed over his home has been broken and orders Harvey to close the doors. When Harvey finds he can't, Blood moves between Bullock and Chimp, saying the incantation to summon Etrigan when a powerful light fills the room, killing Blood and Harvey Bullock, leaving the two nothing but a pair of skeletons and puddles of blood. Appearance Bullock is a heavyset man, often wearing a long gray coat over a shirt and tie, with dark pants and a fedora topped off on his head. He usually chews a toothpick. Gallery Harvey Bullock's Death.jpg|Death of Harvey Bullock Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Cameo Characters Category:Humans Category:Insurgence Member Category:Deceased Category:Characters